En el País de las Maravillas
by Thaly Black
Summary: Siempre había sido su Alice y su País de las Maravillas. Él siempre había sido su Frankie. Una mezcla entre la necesidad y la constancia. Cuando la timidez y los sonrojos se mezclan con valor de Gryffindor. .:Alice & Frank:. Reto parejas extrañas.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maestra y yo me limito a usarlos sin ánimo de lucro, solo para divertirme._

_Este es un One-shoot sobre Alice y Frank. Como deberíais saber, es la primera vez que utilizo a estos personajes, y me da un poquito de miedo haber pintado la mona, pero, a lo hecho pecho._

_Este fic responde a los retos del Foro de Dramione, Los polos opuestos se atraen, que podréis encontrar en el profile de Dryadeh (a quien os recomiendo) que está entre mis favoritos._

_Los versos del principio pertenecen a la canción Creo, La Voz Dormida II; de Mägo de Oz. (Os los recomiendo mucho mucho)_

_Y ahora, sin mucho más que comentar, APB Productions os trae una nueva locura…_

_------------------------------------------------------_

**El país de las Maravillas**

…

_Sé que existe un lugar, más allá, entre las estrellas, donde nacen los versos que yo nunca pude encontrar._

_Donde alma dé a luz, y al parirte que nazcan besos con labios de esperanza._

_Yo creo en ti, creo en mi._

…

Ella siempre había sido su Alice y su País de las Maravillas. Desde el principio, en aquellas sofocantes tardes en el Invernadero 3, mientras ella le ayudaba a trasplantar arriates de mandrágoras.

Desde el momento en que la vio, con su pelo claro y su sonrisa inocente. Desde el primer momento en el que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas en su presencia.

Ella se convirtió en su País de las Maravillas.

Al principio se había callado, y se había limitado a estar cerca de ella, porque desde el principio conectaron. Eran amigos, y se hacían compañía mutua las largas tardes de invierno en la Sala Común, haciendo los deberes de las asignaturas que se les atascaban de forma individual.

Lentamente, se fue formando entre ellos un vínculo. Una mezcla entre la necesidad y la constancia. Alice sabía que Frank estaría allí siempre. Y él sabía que su Alice siempre estaría para él.

Él siempre había sido su Frankie. Ese chico altote y corpulento, que tenía unas manos enormes, y generalmente torpes, que, sin embargo, cada vez que tocaban una planta, se convertían en las mas delicadas del mundo. Y cada vez que la tocaba a ella también.

Frank era el chico tímido y callado que siempre estaba con ella. El que, pese a su timidez y su parquedad de palabras, tenía una conversación agradable. Sobre cosas profundas, sobre miedos, ilusiones y sueños.

Estaba siempre que ella tenía un problema, para solucionarlo, o, en su defecto, ayudarle. Cuando lloraba, era el primero en abrazarla e intentar consolarla. _"Te pones horrible cuando lloras"_. Le decía. Y ella sonreía y se sonrojaba, porque quería estar guapa para él.

Y así, fue surgiendo, poco a poco, algo mucho más fuerte que la propia vida. El motivo de la misma. Y dejaron de ser Alice y Frank, los amigos inseparables que se ayudaban con los deberes, a ser Alice y Frank, los amigos que se gustaban, pero que eran demasiado tímidos para decirse nada.

Los movimientos se volvían más torpes. Los sonrojos aumentaban, y las conversaciones empezaron a disminuir. Simplemente estaban juntos, generalmente en silencio, intentando no mirarse, pero estando lo más cerca posible.

Hasta una difusa tarde de abril, en Quinto Año.

El frío del exterior, a duras penas se nota en el Invernadero 3, donde Alice y Frank se han quedado tras las clases de aquella tarde de viernes, trasplantando una remesa de _mimbulus mibletonia._ Con todo el cuidado del mundo, puesto que ninguno de los dos quiere acabar cubierto de pies a cabeza del jugo que suelta esa planta.

Trabajan en silencio, sin mirarse, y a penas sin dirigirse la palabra, como tantas otras veces, desde hace cosa de seis meses. Antes les era muy fácil encontrar un tema de conversación. Pero ahora, parece que se han agotado.

Sin embargo, en un segundo, que ni a eso llega… en una fracción de segundo, del más mínimo de los tiempos, sus manos se rozan, al intentar agarrar, ambos a un tiempo, el mismo abrojo de _mimbulus_.

Apartan las manos, como si se hubiesen quemado, se miran avergonzados y se sonrojan al mismo tiempo, casi como si estuviesen cronometrados.

Frank carraspea. Alice agacha la cabeza, logrando que la melena caiga sobre su rostro, y que, involuntariamente, se escape el aroma del champú, que huele a fresa, y que hace que Frank y sus hormonas de adolescente se descontrolen un poco.

-Alice… ¿En qué crees?-pregunta él, con la voz ronca. Ella nota que está intentando encontrar un tema al que aferrarse para evitar que la situación se vuelva más incómoda.

No sabe que contestarle. Básicamente por dos motivos. El primero, porque nunca se lo ha planteado. El segundo, porque a Frank le ha cambiado la voz, y ella no se había dado cuenta. Antes era grave y solemne. Ahora es ronca, y amable, con un deje extraño, que a ella se le antoja sensual. Y no puede evitar sonrojarse todavía más.

-No… no lo sé, Frank… Supongo que creo en la magia-dice con suavidad, desviando la mirada y acariciando un pequeño brote de _mimbulus._-Y en el amor…-añade en un susurro casi inaudible.

Frank la mira, y ve sus mejillas, deliciosamente encendidas.

-¿En que crees tú?-pregunta luego, mirándolo a través de la melena.

El chico la mira, y se encuentra con su mirada. ¿En qué cree él? Solo cree en dos cosas. En el amor, y en ella. En sus sonrojos.

-Creo en ti. En que si estamos juntos, Alice, todo puede ser posible.-dice con la voz extrañamente temblorosa. Jamás había sido tan valiente como en ese momento. Pero por algo está en Gryffindor.

Ella alza la vista y lo mira fijamente, esboza una sonrisa, con las mejillas más rojas de lo que las he tenido jamás.

-Creo, Alice-ahora habla mirándola a los ojos. Merlín sabe lo mucho que necesitaba decírselo.-En que existe un lugar, más allá, entre las estrellas, donde las personas que se quieren, se aman para siempre… sin que importen sus destinos-toma aire.-Y yo te quiero.

Alice corre, bordeando la mesa, y se echa a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Siempre deseó abrazarlo así, pero hasta ese instante, ni siquiera ella misma había sabido cuanto lo necesitaba en realidad.

Frank besa su pelo, suavemente. Ese pelo claro que, junto a sus sonrojos y su sonrisa inocente, le hicieron creer en un lugar en el que las maravillas del mundo, que, para él, se reducen a ella, se condensan.

-¿En qué crees, Alice?-pregunta suavemente, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Creo en ti, Frank. En que, si estamos juntos, encontraremos ese lugar-responde, más roja de lo que ha estado en su vida, respirando con dificultad, y mirándolo a los ojos, antes de que él se agache y, con suavidad, con dulzura, con cuidado y casi con miedo, la bese.

Y entonces, lo sienten. Han llegado a ese lugar.

_---------------------------------------_

_Que alguien me azote con un látigo de quince colas. Me ha salido muy ñoño. Muy… agh…_

_Al que le haya gustado que levante la mano y tenga cuidado a que no se la corte. Dios. Ommm… a ver. Vamos a explicar esto, por partes, lentamente…_

_Frank y Alice han sido amigos desde siempre, y el amor, entre ellos, fue surgiendo poco a poco. Son tímidos. Muy tímidos, y se gustan. Pero por otra parte, son Gryffindor's, saben irse por la tangente. Y tienen valor. De eso van sobrados._

_Espero, ahora si, y un poco más segura de mi misma, que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!_

_Pst, pst, dejar reviews adelgaza…_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
